The Reason
by Soul captain
Summary: Sakura finally knows the reason why Sasuke's treating her cold...Please read and you'll find out..


**Disclaimer: **I own Naruto…in my Dreams…

Thanks to those who read my first story **Frustration…**I hope you like this one too…

"Let's cheers to that Tsunade-shisou," Sakura said raising her cup "Cheers, Sakura!" the Sannin replied while colliding her glass with Sakura's.

The two kunoichi were having their good time, taking advantage of Shizune's absence, who was currently working at the hospital.

Normally, Sakura won't tolerate her sensei's drinking habit but tonight is different. She had a heartache over-guess who-the stupid mighty Uchiha, who had always been ignoring her since he came back three months ago. Even though, she's used to be ignored by him this one is different. They were living under one roof because he is under probation and he personally choose her to be his guard after being watched by anbu for a month, and yet he is still ignoring her. As in a cold treatment.

"Hoi, Sakura-hiccups-who do you ask to watch Sasuke, huh?" the Hokage said breaking her train of thoughts.

"Oh, don't worry about that bastard-hiccups- I drugged his tea and his still probably dozing off," Sakura said giggling under the spirit of sake. Tsunade stare at her disbelievingly. "You actually did that?" the Sannin ask her apprentice disbelievingly, though she's drunk she still got a hold of himself and what her student said really shocked her.

Actually, Sakura was acting a little strange today. Her temper was shorter than her normal self and it was her who initiated to drink and Tsunade knew that her student wasn't okay.

"Well, he deserved that Tsunade-shisou that self-conceited chicken ass," Sakura said a little bit frowning. Tsunade noticed that Sakura's grip on the cup became tighter. She cleared her throat "Sakura, I can sense that you're upset but I think you have much sake and it's getting into you," the Sannin started, composing herself. Her apprentice looked at her with brows furrowed "I'm not drunk Tsunade-sama," she said before taking another sip of sake. "Yes, you are and you need to go back to the Uchiha Compound now," she said with authority while straightening her back and stiffing a bit to show to the pink-haired kunoichi that she was serious. "I don't want to,' her student said stubbornly with a slight pout.

The Hokage smirk "I don't care if want to or not. That's an order." Sakura's mouth fell slightly open then eventually she scowled. Tsunade ignored her and proceeded to call a female chunnin "Escort this drunk kunoichi to the Uchiha compound," the hokage ordered "Hai," the chunnin replied and then walks toward Sakura, who was mumbling something like 'I don't need an escort' and 'I'm not drunk.'

Sakura closed the door after entering Sasuke's house not bothering to see if the chunnin was gone or not. She's not too much drunk…just enough to give her courage to say what she wanted to say and she hates her master for insisting that she is. And the almost tripping incident, just now, was caused by lacking of presence of mind…really that's the truth…she's not drunk just a little.

She was about to switch the lights on when somebody spoke and startled her "Where had you been?" came from a very familiar male voice behind her. Slowly, she turned around to check who it is. She was lightly frightened when she saw a pair of bloodshot eyes glaring at her… So, his eyes are glowing in the dark and in her opinion it's much more tantalizing. However, the way he glared at her makes it appear scary so she decided to turn the lights on.

After she had recovered from shock and after her eyes had adjusted with the lights she asked him while pointing a finger at him "Shouldn't you suppose to be sleeping right now?" He stared at her blankly with arms folded over his chest.

"Damn! What are you? I put a good amount of sleeping powder on your tea and yet you're not dozing off…how could that possibly happen?" she blurted out "You're drunk," he said nonchalantly not bothering to answer her question. Had she been careful enough then he would be on dream paradise right now but she hadn't. He saw her put the sleeping powder on his tea but he ride along with her plan and pretended to fall asleep after drinking the tea, which he threw to the flower vase(she put it there when she moved in) while she's not looking.

"I'm not and don't change the subject!" she snorted.

He frowned seeing how the alcohol affected her and talking to her right now isn't a good idea. He'll just interrogate her tomorrow when the alcohol wore off. How can she say she's not drunk when she almost trip at the floor and aside from that he can smell the scent of sake even though they are a couple of feet away from each other.

He was about to walk away and leave her alone but he stop on his tracks when she said "Go on, walk away like a coward…you are anyway," his ears twitch and gradually he faced her again crossing the distance between them "What did you say?" he said angrily but she wasn't moved "C'mon Sasuke, I knew you heard that," she said in a taunting tone while stepping sideward so she can walk past him. However, she gasped when Sasuke hooked his arm on her waist and shoved her back to her previous place. She took two steps backward because they were too close to each other but Sasuke followed her move. In the end, she found her back leaning on the wall and box by Sasuke's arms on both of her sides.

"Now, repeat what you said," he commanded stooping down at her "Why should I?" she retorted trying not look intimidated. "Because I said so," Sasuke said arrogantly Sakura let out a mocking laugh followed by a bitter smile which made the Uchiha wrinkled his brows "Because you said so? Huh! Who do you think you are to command me? I'm not your slave, Uchiha!" though he didn't show it sasuke was surprised by her answer and the way she addressed him.

"You know Sasuke. I'm not annoying. ..It's you! You always shove me away and treat me like I'm not here, like I'm nothing! You always tell me that I'm nothing but a bother. You never care for us…You self-conceited, self-centered, selfish bastard emo!! You care about nothing except to your revenge and I hate you for that!" she screamed at him while poking his chest every time she said 'you' and pushing him at her last sentence but he didn't budge "Have you said enough?" he said with gritted teeth "you don't know what I felt that night and the days after that so don't act like you knew" he uttered stressing every word.

Sakura stare at his eyes with her tears on verge of falling, her voice quiver as she speak "Yeah, maybe I don't know what it felt like to loose your family and found out that your brother is responsible for the crime. But you don't know, either, how I feel everytime you reject me and everytime you ignored me. You don't know how my heart ached all these years because you leave. You don't know how I fooled myself that someday you will realized that you can start a new life with me. But I'm not blaming you for that, after all it's me who always go after you. It was always I who reaches for you and I'm tired of being that…" she finally let her tears fall while burying her face on her palms. "I'm tired of understanding you and I'm sick of your cold treatment. I said to myself I will give up on you and start a life free of you…but when you came back…" she look up at him with her face stained by her tears that continuously flow "…when you came back I broke my promised to myself and go on loving you. You don't know how happy I am when you choose me over Naruto to be your guardian while you're under this pathetic probation…but all my hopes shattered because you treated me colder than ever," Sasuke remained silent just listening to her though she can't see his eyes because of his bangs, she knew somehow that he was affected by her words.

And since she still has the influence of sake, her courage to speak hasn't died out of her system. Wiping the tears with the back of her hand, she resumes speaking "What's your reason to that, huh? You already killed your brother…why are you still treating me this way? Do you enjoy seeing me hurt? What's your reason Sasuke-kun?" her voice becomes softer word after word and the last sentence was barely audible.

Sasuke slowly lift his eyes and met her gaze "Do you really want to know the reason, Sakura?" he asked her and when she nodded, one of his arms enveloped her waist and pulled her closer t him.

She was startled by his actions and her knees were becoming wobbly. Her strength melted when he gave her a warm stare. Her heart is beating faster like it will explode as he brings his face closer to her. "Then this is it…" he said before pressing his lips to hers.

Her eyes widened when she realized what they are doing but afterwards she closed her eyes and gives the response he's asking. Her thoughts vanished together with her heartache and all she could ever think was the kiss.

She felt unsatisfied when he pulled away but she quickly hides it because he was smirking at her…her fury rose again. "What was that for?" she asked pretending to be angry as a cover up to what she really felt.

"I don't repeat myself…I already said what was that for." He said still smirking. When she just stares at him with her lips slightly parted, he completely let go of her and begun to walk away.

The things were starting to sink in to her mind which, for a moment, stopped to function. 'His reason? A kiss? What the hell!' she thought while looking at his retreating figure….1…2….3…."No so fast, Sasuke-kun," she run past him and block his way to his room.

"You're not allowed to go unless you give me a clear answer!" her emerald orbs were shining with determination while meeting his onyx ones. She was getting annoyed because he has that smuggish smirk present on his handsome face.

"The Sakura I know has brains," he said before shoving her aside and continues his way leaving a fuming Sakura. The Uchiha survivor smiled inwardly when he heard the sound of her footsteps followed by the sound of a slamming door which definitely belongs to her room.

He will never say his reasons verbally not in a million years…He will never say that he was treating her coldly because if he didn't she'll probably end up carrying his child before his probation was up and he didn't want his first child to be born while he's still a probationer…and he hopes she got the idea through that kiss, after all action speaks louder than words.


End file.
